


[Moodboard] Electric

by alexanderavery998



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Aesthetic/Moodboard - Freeform, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998
Summary: The connection between Carol and Maria has always beenelectric.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	[Moodboard] Electric

**Author's Note:**

> _I cross-post here (AO3), Wattpad, and FFN as_ @alexanderavery998. _If you find my fics anywhere else, please let me know, because that means they have been reposted without my permission. (Note: This work is not on FFN due to lack of multimedia options there.)_
> 
>  **Prompt:** Electric
> 
> I saw Captain Marvel in theaters, and the connection between Carol and Maria stuck in my head long after I left. As soon as I saw this prompt, I knew I had to do them for it! Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
